dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Angry Beavers Movie
The ''Angry Beavers Movie ''is a upcoming 2009 American computer-animated comedy film. It is sequel to the 1997-2001 Nickelodeon Movies film The Angry Beavers. It is slated to be released on August 14, 2009. Plot It has been 5 years since the events of the first film, and the world is at peacetime. This is almost entirely due to the resurgence of superheroes in the world, especially the greatest superhero family, The Angry Beavers Movie. Jack-Jack is a 6 year old rebel, who not knowing about his family's double-life as superheroes, since he is not brought with his family to fight crime. He has been trying to control his powers, he is an outcast at school because he still can't control his superpowers. His mother and father overprotect him for fear that another villain will come and kidnap him the way Syndrome did 5 years ago. Jack-Jack soon discovers that he can only control his powers when he is angry and villainous. A rising, unknown villain seen only in shadows has noticed this and takes Jack-Jack in as his apprentice. However, Jack-Jack's first task is to kill the Incredibles. B-plot Frozone is given a mission by Rick Dicker to find and eliminate a new villain on the island previously occupied by Syndrome. This is standard procedure for super; but Frozone encounters a problem. Edna Mode must accompany him on his journey. Trailer In 3D Now REAL D 3D News Reporter 2: "Last night, the Incredibles has saved a bus of teenagers from falling off the bridge!"(Mr. Incredible leaps from every building avoiding traffic). Violet: "Heads up Dash!" (She and Dash rescue a Female Scientist) Dash: 'Are you ok?' Female Scientist: 'Thanks for covering me' (Paramount Pictures logo) (Nickelodeon Movies logo) (The Angry Beavers Movie take out a team of Thieves in Downtown) (The crowd cheers) (It starts with a view of Metroville in the morning then we find Mr. and Mrs. Incredible in their early 40's) Mrs. Incredible: 'Let's go (She jumps and starts gliding on her jetpack) Wahoo!' (News Reporter 1): 'Good morning, Metroville. We're looking at a beautiful morning Today!' Mr. Incredible: (walking into Incredible inc. talking to Female Scientist) "Hello, how's the experiments hanging?" Female Scientist: "I've been planning on how to turn saltwater into freshwater, but I'm also a Hero myself' (She fixes the repairmen on the water invention) (At the Parrs Family Home) Helen Parr: 'Is there something you're not telling me about Jack-Jack's condition?" Mirage: "I have been experimenting on your Son's powers and he only loses his control when angry' (6 year old Jack-Jack accidentally shoots a flame blast roasting a apple tree) Jack-Jack: (Talking to Mr. Incredible) 'I just want to make you and everyone else proud, Dad' Mr. Incredible: (Hugging Jack-Jack) You will son, someday" (Late last night, The Female Scientist accidentally falls into the machine and her DNA is altered) (Downtown Metroville skyline loses power) (Two new Villains, one unnamed and the other named Hydro-Woman walking through downtown) Main Female Villain: This city has been safe for 5 years since you defeated Syndrome and the Underminer........' (Hydro-Woman walking into the Waterpark on Violet's 18th Birthday and absorbs water from the hydro-pump) Mrs. Incredible: "Hey, Water gal. Ix-nay on the Hydro-play" Hydro-Woman: "You want to see how powerful I am? You're about to find out!" (She attacks by shooting a water blast taking out the hot tub, she hits Dash with a water fist and as the table heads towards Dash and Jack Jack, Mr. Incredible catches it) Mr. Incredible: "How about some protection?" THIS SUMMER..... Female Villain: "What if I taught you how to control your powers?" (Jack-Jack teams up with Hydro-Woman and other Unnamed villain turning into a evil masked agent) Jack-Jack: (yelling at his family) "All I ever wanted was to show you guys I was ready." (Dash runs fast to avoid Hydro-Woman's mini geyser attack) Mrs. Incredible: (Without her mask talking to Violet): What if something bad happens to Jack-Jack because of our choices. I can't risk anyone else's safety including his' Violet: (Talking to Mrs. Incredible) "We made a choice on the path of a Superhero, this is our Destiny!" THEIR GREATEST TEST BEGINS (A final Showdown takes place at the Beach Pier next to the ocean) The Angry Beavers charges at Hydro-Woman) Hydro-Woman: (talking to Jack Jack) "Now then, let's go take on your Family!" Dash: (talking to his family) "Wait, Jack-Jack is a villain? Well life really can't get any worse than this!" (Violet and Dash battle against a unnamed male villain on the Roller Coaster) Violet: (Screaming happy) "Wohoooooo! Totally cool!" (Mrs. Incredible with her long hair without the mask catches Jack-Jack and lands on the Lighthouse near the beach) (Then the Final 5 scenes appeared) Main Female Villain: (talking to Jack Jack) You wanted to be a Hero just like your Family ...now you gotta pay the price.' Jack Jack: (while on fire) "Bring it On!" (Frozone shoots a large ice beam off Dam) Dash: (Stretching to run, cracks neck) "Showtime!" (Dash runs Supersonic speed) (The Water Dam explodes) (Dash and Violet in the force-field runs from the wall of water) (Mr. & Mrs. Incredible attack Hydro-Woman in the final showdown on the Rollercoaster) Title appears: The ANGRY BEAVERS MOVIE (The last scene shows Dash and Frozone taking on a villain but then Edna appears with a combat robot) Edna Mode: "Prepare to taste my Incredible steel" Frozone: "You gotta be kidding!" SAVE THE DAY...AGAIN Summer 2009 Rating Cast Coming soon! New Cast Members *Billy Zane as Biff Walker/The Bright Spectre *Tilla Swanson as Diana Peterson/The Spider Girl *Treat Williams as Xander Thrax/The Man Head Fly main Villain *Tony Hale as Mr Cain *Idris Elba as The Verterain *Eugene Levy as Tom Fiddler/The Flame Man *Diane Lane as Sharon Peterson/The Storm Wom an *Josh Brolin as Brad Wayne/The Feline Credits Main Article: The Angry Beavers Movie/Credits Category:Films Category:Cumega Animation Category:2009 Category:2010s Category:Animated films Category:Computer animated films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Reboot films